In general, a method that applies an embossing to a door trim, performs painting, or applies a skin material has been used for gentrification of a vehicle.
In order to apply a skin material (e.g., an artificial leather) to a door trim, a skin material where a foam is formed may surround an additional part and the part surrounded by the skin material may be attached to the door trim.
However, a process for surrounding the skin material around the additional part and a process for attaching the part surrounded by the skin material to the trim are separately required, thereby deteriorating a production cost and efficiency.
In addition, the number and weight of parts are increased because a fixing means is required for attaching the part to the trim, a vibration noise is generated, uniformity of an embossing/stitch shape formed in the skin material is determined, design satisfaction is deteriorated, and the surface of the skin material may be damaged or a detail of the pattern may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,568,131 and Korean Patent No. 10-1414463 disclose subject matter that is related to subject matter disclosed herein.